bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Tyrfing (7★)/@comment-26113634-20160712110103/@comment-5551215-20160714172845
Ehhh... I agree with Xipix, I wouldn't use Tyrfing with Zelnite and Selena... But there's not a huge amount of overlap here, so without knowing all of the units that you have, I'd say she's fine. (If you have Kuda, his 7* might be a better fit, but then you wouldn't need Ciara as much.) If you keep Tyrfing in, make sure that she goes before Zelnite, so his BC on hit buff can overwrite hers, since his is better. Of course, Dolk, Zelnite, and Selena all have BC/HC drop buff overlap too, so make sure that Selena goes after those two (her buff is better.) I would only really recommend Elimo for Trials and GQ, but she's kind of moot if you're taking Selena anyway. Selena has HoT (SP for cleanse if you really want to) and Dolk can cleanse on his BB too, plus he has a def buff on his BB and a def conversion buff on his SBB. The only thing Elimo is really bringing to the table is burst heal, which you might not need. You could use Adel for his spark buff btw, but he'll need to go before Selena so that he doesn't overwrite her HoT, and his spark buff is weak compared to most units. In general, I'd say Dolk is the best option for mitigation, especially since Ciara's attack buff will boost his def conversion. I'd only use Griel if you really need ailment nullification, but otherwise I'd drop her. She overlaps the most and being one of the oldest units out of everyone that you have, is the least useful. Griel is your best candidate for freeing up some space. Selena or Dolk lead for tougher content, and definitely Zelnite for farming easier content (but only if you don't mind dealing with item drops as much.) Selena, Dolk, Ciara, Zelnite, Tyrfing, and you'll want a friend's Spark buffer or BB attack buffer. Luckily OE Eze, Sirius, Ark, Verne, Ensa Taya, and Zero should be some popular leads right now. The only thing I can recommend for further tweaking is a regular defense buff on SBB. If you can raise Eze or Lance to OE and get the other as a reliable friend (probably easier raising Lance and finding Eze friends) then he might be a good replacement for Ciara or Tyrfing. Element buffs are really useful, but crit is resisted in a lot of hard content and the hardest content also resists elemental buffs, so they're not as necessary there. Obviously if you have any RS units with good spark, attack, and defense this can be played around with further. That's just my thought. Alternatively, Atro would be really handy for BB management and tri-stat buff, plus he can get cleanse and additional healing, but Lance comes with cleanse plus his sphere has ailment nullification and he has a barrier, so Lance is the most user friendly out of the gate and much better for auto-battle. Dolk can handle def, cleanse, and def conversion on his own, but Lance also has an SP option for attack conversion, which is another thing this squad lacks. On the other hand, attack conversion is also on a lot of popular friend units, so it's not absolutely necessary. You've got most of what you want for general purpose questing. The major exceptions where this squad might not be good enough would be higher level Raids and harder, more specific content. Ciara is also a good lead for Arena btw... Especially if you're using Selena, Zelnite, and Griel with her. You could add Dolk too, since he's an attacking mitigator. Just have Zelnite at the top (so he can potentially fill their gauges), Ciara at second, Dolk third, and the rest where-ever. Zelnite could also be leader, since he offers HP buff on LS plus helps fill their gauges up, but Ciara offers a really nice attack LS. Try them both and see what works best. If Zelnite is consistently getting them full BB on second turn, he's the best option, but Ciara might help them kill more units on the first turn, so that's why I suggest checking them both out. :)